Nocturnal Poetry
by TechnicolorBarbi
Summary: Kurt è distrutto. Qualcosa gli sta distruggendo l'anima. Cosa?  Tutta la storia in un flashback.
1. Prologue

Non era a lungo. Lui non era lì a lungo. O forse sì. Forse era lì da una vita. Forse nel frattempo era diventato vecchio. Ma non se ne era accorto. Era lì lui, Kurt, seduto per terra con la testa fra le mani. Tremava. Non aveva freddo, no. Tremava di rabbia, indignazione e schifo. Schifo. "_MI FAI SCHIFO!_". Le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca come proiettili. Se ci fosse stato qualcuno lì davanti sarebbe sicuramente morto. Il suo cuore sarebbe andato in pezzi a causa di tutto l'odio che era riuscito a sputare fuori dopo tanto tempo. Sarebbe sicuramente morto.

Un altro attimo lungo un'eternità. Sempre Kurt. Sempre solo. Sempre seduto nell'angolino con la testa tra le mani. Sempre quei brividi. Sempre quell'odio che ribolliva nelle vene e sembrava sul punto di esplodere da un momento all'altro. Questa volta le lacrime sembravano volere uscire e ferirgli il volto come coltelli, come gocce d'acido sulla sua soffice e tenera guancia.

"Kurt... Non piangere... Non...". Ripeteva a se stesso stringendo le gambe al corpo nella speranza che, facendosi sempre più piccolo, anche il suo dolore diminuisse. Ma il suo dolore non diminuiva, _no_.

_Non piangere_. Ma il dolore rimaneva saldo, attaccato al suo cuore e alla sua anima con gli artigli forti, come quelli di un'aquila che non lasciano la presa della preda per nutrire i propri piccoli.

_Non piangere_. Le gambe strette al corpo facevano pressione sul suo petto e gli rendevano quasi impossibile la respirazione. _Sì. La morte sarebbe così immediata. Ogni dolore finirebbe. Finalmente. La pace._

O forse non gli era concessa la pace. Forse avrebbe passato l'eternità bruciando_... Dove, Kurt, dove? Non credi in Dio... Non credendo in Dio non credi nel Paradiso e neanche nell'Inferno._

Esiste quindi il nulla eterno? No... Il nulla non era abbastanza... Non era la nemesis* appropriata per lui...

Serviva _ALTRO_... Qualcosa che gli facesse del male... Solo così avrebbe pagato il giusto prezzo per quello che aveva fatto.

Avresti potuto evitarlo...

Non è vero…

Già… Avresti _DOVUTO_ evitarlo…

Non è colpa tua…

Lo è… Lo sarà per sempre…

Mentre la sua mente vagava e il senso di colpa si aggrappava sempre più stretto alla sua anima; Kurt fu in grado di sentire delle voci all'esterno della sua stanza buia.

"Mercedes… Per fortuna che sei qui… Non so cosa fare con lui… E' sempre chiuso in camera sua e…" Kurt poté sentire chiaramente la voce di Burt rompersi e cedere ad un singhiozzo.

No, Papà, no. Non piangere. Non piangere per me. Non è colpa tua, papà. Sono una persona orribile, sì. Ma non è colpa tua. Mi hai sempre educato così bene. Sei sempre stato una grande fonte di ispirazione, papà. Ti voglio bene papà.

Avrebbe voluto urlarglielo. Alzarsi in piedi, uscire da quella stanza. Abbracciare il padre e la migliore amica. Ma niente. Niente aveva più senso oramai. Niente…

"…e a volte lo sento piangere. Altre volte urla." Burt prese un profondo respiro. Mercedes avrebbe potuto giurare che quell'uomo fosse invecchiato di cinquant'anni in pochi giorni. Gli prese la mano, la strinse tra le sue. Come se si conoscessero da sempre. Burt trovò così la forza di continuare "Urla a se stesso, sai? Potrei giurare che si alzi in piedi solo per guardarsi allo specchio e dirsi che si odia. Non fa altro che ripeterselo, Mercedes. I silenzi durano per ore. Poi esplode. Urla per pochi minuti. Poi torna nel silenzio. Ho paura. Cos'è successo a Kurt… Mercedes… Sei la sua _migliore amica… _Ti prego… Ti prego, dimmi, cosa è successo a _mio figlio…_?"

Mercedes strinse la mano di Burt più forte. Cercò di trasmettergli quella sicurezza che _avrebbe voluto _avere anche lei. Avrebbe semplicemente voluto dirgli cosa fosse successo. Perché suo figlio si fosse ridotto ad uno straccio. Perché sembrasse essere sempre più vicino alla pazzia e perché Kurt da un po' di giorni non sembrasse più Kurt.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Che suo figlio sarebbe stato meglio. Che sarebbe tornato a sorridere. Ad abbracciarlo. A litigare con Rachel Berry per tutti gli assoli del Glee Club. Che sarebbe tornato a dire a suo padre cosa mangiare e cosa non mangiare per la sua salute.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era solo un po' di tempo.

Ma non poteva dirglielo. Perché, in realtà, non lo sapeva neanche lei.

Passava i giorni così. Andando a casa del suo _migliore amico. _Prendeva la copia della chiave che gli aveva dato Kurt in caso di emergenza. Entrava nella sua stanza, tirava le tende per fare entrare qualche raggio di sole, si sedeva vicino a lui ed aspettava.

Aspettava che gli dicesse qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa riguardo al dolore che stava provando. Voleva sapere _che cosa_ fosse successo di tanto grave.

Così grave da fargli perdere la voglia di ridere, scherzare, cantare. Così grave da fargli perdere la voglia di _vivere_, quasi.

Non lo sapeva, no. Non ne aveva neanche un'idea lontana.

"Forse è successo qualcosa con Blaine. Forse gli ha spezzato il cuore.". Ma dentro di lei sapeva che non poteva essere la risposta. Sapeva che quei due erano solo amici. E poi Blaine la chiamava, quasi tutti i giorni, per avere notizie su Kurt. Allora… _Cosa_?

Cosa ti è accaduto, Kurt?

Chiedeva a se stessa incapace di porre all'amato amico quella domanda. Quasi terrificata da quella che sarebbe potuta essere la risposta.

Allora se ne stava in silenzio. Aspettando che parlasse. Limitandosi a fargli capire che lei _c'era ci sarebbe sempre stata e non se ne sarebbe andata mai. MAI._

Ma Kurt non parlava mai. Non annuiva neanche quando Mercedes le raccontava cosa fosse accaduto al Glee Club. Era come se parlasse da sola.

Si era stancata. Stancata di aspettare. E il dolore per l'amico la stava distruggendo.

Si fece forza e, dopo la chiaccherata con Burt, decise che non poteva aspettare più. Entrò in camera di Kurt, si sedette vicino a lui e, con sua grande sorpresa fu _LUI _che incominciò a parlare.

"Lo amo. E questo non cambierà _mai_."

Mercedes ad un tratto capì. I suoi occhi si riempirono di dolore. Aveva capito. Aveva capito _tutto._

Lasciò che Kurt piangesse. Lasciò che si sfogasse. Lasciò che uscissero tutte le lacrime che dovevano uscire. Si limitò ad abbracciarlo per oltre un'ora.

Ad un certo punto Kurt si alzò, si allontanò da Mercedes, si sedette sul letto e iniziò a raccontare.


	2. Picturing the Past

La narrazione di Kurt partì proprio dall'inizio. Da quel 25 novembre che, ancora non lo sapeva, avrebbe cambiato la sua vita.

_Coraggio. Coraggio. CORAGGIO._

Le poche lettere scritte da Blaine in quel messaggio continuavano a esplodergli in testa come un bomba ad orologeria. Coraggio. Coraggio. Coraggio.

_Oh, Blaine… Perché sei così dannatamente bello? Perfetto? Sembra che tu abbia sempre la risposta giusta per tutto._

Aveva appena finito di adorare la sua foto altare nell'armadietto e si accingeva verso la classe di trigonometria guardando adorante quel messaggio del suo paladino gay.

Proprio in quel momento accadde.

David Karofsky lo spinse contro l'armadietto. Sentì il dolore lungo la spina dorsale e il bruciore dove, era sicuro, da lì a poco si sarebbe formato un livido. Un fottuto livido, Un altro fottuto livido. BASTA! Tutto ciò doveva finire!

Lasciò l'I-Phone per terra proprio nel punto in cui era caduto. Non gli importava di quel dannato coso elettronico in quel momento.

Segui Karofsky all'interno dello spogliatoio dei giocatori della squadra di football (oh, se non l'avesse fatto, quanto dolore in meno, poi…) e iniziò ad urlargli addosso di come lui fosse solo un piccolo e dannatissimo ragazzino turbato, di come non avrebbe tirato fuori la sua "gaiezza" da lui, di come fosse fiero di ciò che era. E di come non gli facesse più paura. Che avrebbe potuto anche spaccargli la faccia lì, seduta stante, che lui, il piccolo e da poco temerario Kurt, non si sarebbe piegato, no.

Mentre gli parlava potè vedere la rabbia nel suo volto. Rabbia che piano piano si trasformò in… _Vergogna…_

Oh sì, Karofsky… _Vergogna, vergogna, VERGOGNA! Affoga nella tua fottuttissima vergogna! _Impressionante quanto le frasi di Sarah Kane calzassero a pennello con quel che provava per il suo famigerato bullo. Certo lei, ne la "psicosi delle 4.48", le rivolgeva e se stessa, prossima al suicidio; però sembrava che nessuno esprimesse così bene i suoi sentimenti in quel momento.

Accadde tutto in un baleno. Parlava in modo spavaldo a David Karofsky mentre pensava alla vita tremenda che avesse dovuto vivere la povera scrittrice americana quando senza nemmeno capire quando e perché fosse successo, una mano dell'uomo che gli aveva reso la vita un inferno afferrava dolcemente la parte posteriore del suo collo e le sue labbra erano a contatto con le sue.

Karofsky stava baciando Kurt.

Kurt stava venendo baciato da Karofsky.

Non poté fare nulla, Kurt stette immobile per qualche secondo che, gli sembrava, durasse un'eternità. Con i piedi incollati a terra e ogni singolo muscolo del proprio corpo incapace di un qualsiasi gesto. _IMMOBILE._

Sentiva il naso freddo di Karofsky a contatto con la propria guancia, il respiro caldo e la mano che lo teneva stretto a sé.

Tutto quello che avvenne dopo parve accadere troppo celermente. Come l'opzione "avanti veloce" dei DVD. Dave staccò le sue labbra da quelle di Kurt con un flebile gemito; gli occhi di Kurt si riempirono di un sentimento simile alla sorpresa, terrore e lusinga nello stesso istante; Dave tentò di riavvicinare le sue labbra a quelle del giovane Gleek; Kurt lo respinse; il bullo, preso dallo sconforto dell'essere respinto e dalla paura di essere uscito allo scoperto, sbatté i pugni contro gli armadietti vicino a lui e corse fuori dallo spogliatoio.

Kurt lasciò che i brividi gli attraversassero il corpo. _Cosa diamine era appena successo? _Più tardi, ripensando a quella scena, arrivò a sostenere che sarebbe stata una grande idea correre dietro a David per urlargli _"Cosa ti salta in mente Karofsky? Sei per caso impazzito? Da quando in qua nel manuale "come diventare il miglior bullo della tua scuola in soli 10 punti" cita anche il "baciare le proprie vittime"?"_

Ovviamente in quel momento non fu in grado di fare nulla del genere. Si limitò a sedersi a terra a prendersi la testa tra le mani guardando il pavimento.

Dopo qualche minuto decise di alzarsi. Andò nel corridoio a recuperare il suo cellulare che, nel frattempo, era rimasto proprio nel posto in cui lo aveva lasciato; e lo raccolse.

Gli sembrava che tutti gli studenti del Mc Kinley lo stessero guardando in modo strano. Come se fossero sconvolti o turbati. Sentiva tutti gli occhi addosso a lui come se stesse indossando un cartello con su scritto "sì, sono appena stato baciato dal mio bullo.". E la cosa non gli piaceva affatto.

Iniziò a correre e raggiunse la sua auto. Almeno lì si sentiva al sicuro.

Prese qualche respiro profondo. Accese l'IPhone che durante la caduta si era spento. Compose il numero di Blaine e aspettò che rispondesse.

_Dannazione_, pensò mentre il telefono suonava nel suo orecchio, _lo conosco da pochi giorni e già lo chiamo per_ _raccontargli tutto quello che è successo?_

"Pronto…?" mentre era perso nei suoi pensieri Blaine gli rispose "Kurt?… Pronto?"

"Sì Blaine, ciao…"

"Kurt tutto bene? Stai… Pian… Piangendo?"

"Nono…" mentì.

"Sìsì, invece." Blaine capiva sempre tutto

"Perché stai piangendo, Kurt?" gli chiese visto che il ragazzo del Mc Kinley si ostinava a non rispondere.

_Cavolo. Ho chiamato Blaine. E sto tacendo mentre lui è realmente preoccupato per me. Perché ho chiamato Blaine, dannazione! Perché sto piangendo? PERCHE' STO PIANGENDO?_

Kurt rispose alla domanda dell'amico dicendo l'unica cosa che sapeva di sapere.

"_Non lo so. Non lo so! NON LO SO! Ok? Non lo so_! " e scoppiò in lacrime. Proprio come un bambino che cade dalla bicicletta. Che piange non tanto per il dolore fisico quanto per il male psicologico di non essere riuscito a manovrare il manubrio e di aver permesso a se stesso di cadere per terra.

Kurt non piangeva tanto perché qualcosa lo avesse ferito. Piangeva perché non aveva il controllo della situazione, perché non sapeva cosa gli facesse tremare le mani e contorcere le budella.

Piangeva perché non sapeva perché stesse piangendo. E allora gli veniva voglia di piangere ancora più forte.

Blaine aspettò che Kurt smettesse di piangere e gli raccontasse cosa fosse accaduto. Dopo pochi minuti il piccolo Hummel si mise a parlare. Raccontandogli cosa fosse successo con Dave (_Dave? Forse intendi dire Karofsky, Kurt. Karofsky non ha un nome. Karofsky è Karofsky.)_ e come si sentisse al riguardo.

Blaine attese che Kurt finisse la narrazione e prese a parlare: "è normale che tu ti senta così. Sei sotto shock! Insomma, hai affrontato il tuo famigerato bullo e questo ti ha baciato! E' normale che tu ti senta straniato. Ora dimostra che sei FORTE! Vai da lui. Parlatene. E' spaventato e irrequieto almeno quanto te in questo momento. Anzi… Forse di più perché si è sentito respinto… Avete bisogno di parlarne, Piccolo Hummel, sii forte e affrontalo. Non ti farà del male, non sta volta."

Kurt decise che aveva ragione. Interruppe la chiamata con Blaine. Guardò su Google Maps la strada per la casa di David Karofsky e la raggiunse. Pronto a sfidarlo.


	3. Shy

Chapter 3

La strada per la casa di Dave Karofsky era piuttosto lunga. E, come se non bastasse, a metà del tragitto era anche scoppiato a piovere.

Arrivò a casa sua e bussò. Nessuno rispose. Rimase sotto l'acqua per 10 minuti buoni quando vide la sagoma di David Karofsky passare di fronte alla finestra del secondo piano. _Dannazione quell'ammasso di ciccia non solo NON HA UN PORTICO sotto il quale potrei evitare di bagnarmi ma è anche in casa, mi ignora totalmente e passeggia di fronte alla finestra come se niente fosse._

Bussò di nuovo alla porta con fare più forte e vigoroso.

Dopo pochi secondi il giocatore di Football accorse ad aprire la porta.

"Pensavi di metterci ancora un po' ad aprire? A casa Karofsky usa far aspettare le persone sull'uscio fino a prenderle per lo sfinimento?"

Dave rimase esterrefatto. _CHE DIAMINE CI FACEVA HUMMEL A CASA SUA? CHE DIAMINE HUMMEL A CASA SUA? _

Guardò il ragazzo dalla testa ai piedi. I capelli bagnati e spettinati a causa del vento e della pioggia e le gocce d'acqua che, dalle sopracciglia, scivolavano lungo tutto il volto. Lo guardò mentre faceva una smorfia per scacciare una gocciolina che stava per entrargli dentro l'occhio sinistro.

Era buffissimo. E non solo era buffissimo. Era buffonissimamente bellissimo. Scomposto e fradicio come se fosse appena uscito da un "lavaggio rapido" nella lavatrice. Dovette trattenere la voglia di accarezzarlo. Di sorridergli. Di fare qualsiasi cosa che lo rendesse meno KAROFSKY e più DAVE.

"Pensi di farmi entrare razza di un cretino o pensi di no? Pensi che farmi ammalare di broncopolmonite sia divertente? E METTI SU UN DANNATISSIMO PORTICO!" disse il giovane Gleek.

Karofsky sorrise. Come poteva essere così idiota? Dal momento in cui aveva aperto la porta fino a quell'istante era rimasto a guardare Kurt con una faccia da ebete mentre lui era sotto la tempesta del secolo. _Si può sapere che cazzo stai sorridendo a fare? Sei uscito allo scoperto e ora… Ora come farai a giustificarti? Trovare una scusa quando lui è qui e vuole delle spiegazioni?_

"Cosa sei venuto a fare a casa mia, frocio. SPARISCI." Gli sbattè la porta in faccia e in profondità, forse neanche troppo in profondità, sentì il suo stesso cuore gemere. Come se, sbattendo la porta in faccia al ragazzo, avesse disintegrato anche una porzione stessa della sua anima.

Kurt si fece forza. Ignorò il senso di rabbia, ripensò alle parole del suo Paladino Gay (_Oh… Blaine…_) e ribussò alla porta.

Dave lo ignorò.

Ribussò alla porta.

Dave lo ignorò.

Ribussò alla porta e decise che avrebbe continuato a bussare finché quell'idiota di un giocatore di football non si sarebbe deciso ad aprirgli.

Karofsky era con le spalle appoggiato all'uscio di casa sua. I brividi lungo al corpo e le lacrime che stavamo per esplodere fuori dai suoi occhi. _Vattene Kurt, vattene… Non farmi questo… Non farti questo… VATTENE… _

Ma il bussare non smetteva. Oramai risuonava come un tamburo nella testa di Dave e ogni colpo era uno squarto nel cuore. Ogni colpo era un pezzo di anima che se ne stava andando.

Avrebbe voluto aprirgli, _certo_. Lui _lo amava. _Avrebbe voluto ascoltarlo parlare, cantare, recitare, _insultarlo _per ore… Senza mai stancarsi, senza mai smettere di guardare dentro quegli occhi azzurri e trovarci quel po' d'infinito tutte le volte. Senza mai smettere di provare quel brivido lungo la schiena e quel senso di totale di apatia che solo il suo sguardo e le sue maniere riuscivano a trasmettergli.

Avrebbe voluto aprirgli, _certo_. Era forse l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto in quel momento.

Ma non poteva. Non sapeva come fare, dannazione… Non sapeva come spiegargli… Perché l'aveva baciato? Come poteva dirgli ciò che provava? Il suo bullo era così fottutamente innamorato di lui… Come avrebbe potuto dirglielo?

"David… Saranno dieci minuti che bussano alla porta, perché non apri? E' una visita indesiderata? Vuoi che dica di andare via?" Gli disse sua mamma uscendo dalla cucina con lo sguardo interrogativo.

"No, tranquilla, Mami… Adesso… Ehm… Apro… Mi ero solo fermato a pensare… La mia mania di fermarmi a pensare nei momenti meno opportuni, eh… Torna pure a fare quello che stavi facendo… Non ti preoccupare per me… E'… Ehm… Solo un compagno di classe per il progetto di scienze… Adesso apro e andiamo nello studio."

La madre di Dave tornò in cucina trattenendo una risatina… Un amico… Un progetto di scienze… _Certo…_

Karofsky aprì la porta e si trovò davanti un Kurt Hummel con lo sguardo che sprizzava vittoria che diceva "Ce l'hanno fatta! I francesi hanno abbattuto la porta della Bastiglia! Libertè, Egalitè, Fraternitè!" alzando il pugno.

"Quel che ti pare, Hummel. Seguimi e sta zitto. ZITTO. Non parlare, non canticchiare e non sembrare troppo gay… Ah sì… E diventa invisibile, se possibile, grazie."

Kurt sospirò. Sapeva che sarebbe stato difficile. Ma in quel momento gli pareva una montagna DECISAMENTE invalicabile.

Dave lo condusse dentro al suo studio. Entrarono e si chiusero la porta alle spalle.

"Cosa ci fai qua Hummel?"

"Vorrei delle spiegazioni, Karofsky." Fece un passo verso di lui con aria di sfida.

"Non tentarmi a spaccarti quel bel visino, _dolcezza_." Mosse anche lui un passo verso il ragazzo. La sua bellezza era infinita. Avrebbe potuto ucciderlo. I suoi occhi… _Quei dannatissimi occhi…_ Erano capaci di farlo affogare… Sarebbe voluto affogare per sempre…

Cercò di mantenere un'aria composta, dura e insolente. D'altronde LUI era il bullo e Kurt la vittima. Non doveva di certo tentennare.

"Spiegazioni per cosa, _checca? _Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando."

Sapeva benissimo di cosa stesse parlando. Riusciva ancora a percepire le labbra calde, umide, carnose di Kurt sulle sue. Riusciva ancora a sentire il tremolio del suo collo ancora sotto la sua mano appena si era reso conto di cosa stesse accadendo. Riusciva ancora a vedere quegli occhi pieni di sorpresa e _disgusto _appena le loro labbra si erano staccate. Appena il suo stesso corpo fremeva e desiderava che quel bacio ricominciasse e durasse per sempre.

_I can see how you are beautiful._

_Can you feel my eyes on you?_

_I'm shy and turn my head away_

_[…]_

_Make sure that you can't see __**me, **_

_hoping you will see __**me**__._

Perché faceva male, male, MALE. Perché era stato respinto. Perché quell'aggeggino lì che pesava 45 kg bagnato l'aveva spinto via mentre cercava di baciarlo di nuovo. Perché faceva MALISSIMO essere innamorato di qualcuno di cui non _POTEVA _essere innamorato.

"Per quanto io possa reputarti una palla di ciccia idiota non sapevo avessi anche una memoria a breve termine così… Fallace. Mi hai baciato. Mi hai baciato. MI HAI BACIATO. E non solo mi hai baciato. Hai portato via il mio primo bacio. IL MIO PRIMO BACIO. Il magnifico e perfetto primo bacio che sarebbe dovuto essere con Blaine e che avrebbe dovuto sapere di ciliegia, fragola e frutti di bosco."

Le parole di Kurt l'avevano ucciso. Era vivo, sì. Almeno così sembrava. Era vivo. Stava in piedi, respirava, sbatteva le palpebre. Ma era morto. Aveva una voragine dentro di sé. Un buco nero. Stava risucchiando tutto il suo essere. Tutta la sua linfa vitale.

_Talk to me, show some pity_

_You touch me in many, many ways_

But I'm shy can't you see?

"Non… Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando, Hummel. Dev… Devo andare ad allenamento. Vattene. Sai la strada per la porta. Esci."

Kurt sentì un brivido gelido lungo la schiena. Karofsky non c'era. C'era ma non c'era. C'era ma non era lì. La sua mente era da un'altra parte. E i suoi occhi erano piendi di… Di… _Dolore? Vergogna? _

Il suo sguardo gli stava urlando di andarsene. Il suo corpo stava cercando di auto-convincersi che lui non fosse lì. Qualcosa in Kurt lo convinse ad andarsene senza ribattere, senza salutare. Semplicemente andarsene. Uscì dalla porta e corse verso la sua automobile. Terrorizzato, quasi, dallo sguardo enigmatico di Dave Karofsky che non sapeva decifrare.

Guidò come un forsennato verso casa. Con le mani che gli tremavano e quegli occhi verdi impressi a fuoco nella sua mente che lo terrorizzavano a morte. _Cosa vuole dire, David. Cosa?_

Molti chilometri dalla casa di Kurt Hummel un ragazzo, che non piangeva dall'età di 5 anni, stava versando fiumi di lacrime steso sul letto in camera. E, qualche stanza più in là, sua madre piangeva in cucina; fingendo di non percepire il dolore del figlio.

_I'm shy can't you…_

I'm shy can't you see? 


End file.
